The present invention relates to substituted imidazole compounds which have cytokine inhibitory activity. Cytokine mediated diseases and cytokine inhibition, suppression and antagonism are used in the context of diseases or conditions in which excessive or unregulated production or activity of one or more cytokines occurs. Examples of cytokines which are effected typically include Interleukin-1 (IL-1), Interleukin-6 (IL6), Interleukin-8 (IL-8) and Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF).
Interleukin-1 (IL-1) and Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF) are produced by a variety of cells which are involved in immunoregulation and other physiological conditions.
There are many disease states in which IL-1 is implicated. Examples are rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, endotoxemia, toxic shock syndrome, acute and chronic inflammatory diseases, such as the inflammatory reaction induced by endotoxin or inflammatory bowel disease; tuberculosis, atherosclerosis, muscle degeneration, cachexia, psoriatic arthritis, Reiter's syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, gout, traumatic arthritis, rubella arthritis and acute synovitis. Recent evidence also links IL-1 activity to diabetes.
Interleukin-1 has been demonstrated to mediate a variety of biological activities thought to be important in immunoregulation and other physiological conditions. [See, e.g., Dinarello et al., Rev. Infect. Disease, 6, 51 (1984)]. The known biological activities of IL-1 include the activation of T helper cells, induction of fever, stimulation of prosta-glandin or collagenase production, neutrophil chemotaxis, induction of acute phase proteins and the suppression of plasma iron levels.
Excessive or unregulated tumor necrosis factor (TNF) production or activity has been implicated in mediating or exacerbating rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis, and other arthritic conditions, sepsis, septic shock, endotoxic shock, gram negative sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, adult respiratory distress syndrome, cerebral malaria, chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease, silicosis, pulmonary sarcosis, bone resorption diseases, reperfusion injury, graft v. host rejection, allograft rejections, fever and myalgia due to infection, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS related complex (ARC), keloid formation, scar tissue formation, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis and pyresis.
Monokines, such as TNF, have also been shown to activate HIV replication in monocytes and/or macrophages [See Poli, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87:782-784 (1990)], therefore, inhibition of monokine production or activity aids in limiting HIV progression. TNF has been implicated in various roles with other viral infections, such as the cytomegalovirus (CMV), influenza virus and the herpes virus.
Interleukin-6 (IL-6) is a cytokine effecting the immune system and hematopoiesis. It is produced by several mammalian cell types in response to agents such as IL-1, and is correlated with disease states such as angiofollicular lymphoid hyperplasia.
Interleukin-8 (IL-8) is a chemotactic factor first identified and characterized in 1987. Many different names have been applied to IL-8, such as neutrophil attractant/activation protein-1 (NAP-1), monocyte derived neutrophil chemotactic factor (MDNCF), neutrophil activating factor (NAF), and T-cell lymphocyte chemotactic factor. Like IL-1, IL-8 is produced by several cell types, including mononuclear cells, fibroblasts, endothelial cells and ketainocytes. Its production is induced by IL-1, TNF and by lipopolysaccharide (LPS). IL-8 stimulates a number of cellular functions in vitro. It is a chemoattractant for neutrophils, T-lymphocytes and basophils. It induces histamine release from basophils. It causes lysozomal enzyme release and respiratory burst from neutrophils, and it has been shown to increase the surface expression of Mac-1 (CD11b/CD 18) on neutrophils without de novo protein synthesis.
There remains a need for compounds which are useful in treating cytokine mediated diseases, and as such, inhibit, suppress or antagonize the production or activity of cytokines such as IL-1, IL-6, IL-8 and TNF.